


Lord of the Night Sky

by skyscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Two Planes Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscream/pseuds/skyscream
Summary: As Starscream approached, he felt the tightness in his chest again, and a soft gasp that began to escape. His forehead came to rest on Jetfire’s shoulder as he leaned forward from the sudden pain in his chest.Jetfire felt something brush against his frame as Starscream’s vents kicked louder to exvent some other way. He turned to the side and saw that blossoms had emerged from Starscream’s mouth.





	Lord of the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avaestrom420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaestrom420/gifts).



Jetfire’s spark had swelled at the promising results of the past months. It was joy to work as a field scientist. He rather preferred it to being always stuck in a lab or worse, as a pilot or taxi. The unexpected was for Starscream to be his lab partner. Starscream had chosen to leave the throne and Iacon all together after many a post-war crisis. The fierce flight frame’s drive suited him well in the science field as well. A literal flower field had been grown with their efforts on a once barren land.

Their research had been meticulous; the samples of energon made from the plants that grew were not impure and cycled through systems well. The other handful of mechs who had tried the sample likened it to an engex energy drink, just a simple cocktail. It had a plant-matter, organic taste that mechs would have to get accustomed to. Perhaps a bit of metallic flavoring would help.

Starscream had personally decided to test the flowers by consuming a dozen that were enough to fill a small glass of energon after a meticulous process. He and Starscream had worked to get the formulations and plant processing finalized. The ex-ruler had said perhaps organics were not so terrible and squishy but rather useful even.

Jetfire takes in the field of blushing hues; it had taken many cycles of trial for the buds to grow, and for the soil quality to be suitable. He thought about how this was going to feed so many. The flowers only bloomed at night, hence the Night-blooming stars, or Lord of the Night as Starscream had wanted to call them. They were vain, but pretty names, much like Starscream’s own designation, Jetfire had said. And with that comment Starscream choked out a strangled gasp. 

The large shuttle was startled as he saw the single named flower fall down from Starscream’s open mouth in white petals.

Jetfire’s thumb briefly brushed Starscream’s lip as he made to examine the bloom before he halted the action. Starscream seemed to shiver at that before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ha.” Starscream gave his best smirk. “You really fell for that? Would you like me to pull a chain out of my mouth next?”

Jetfire blinked back but fell easily into their light exchanges, “Magic tricks, Starscream? Are you putting on a show at the celebration party?” 

“Yes, and they’ll be calling the flowers by the names I chose, taxonomy aside.” Starscream gave a great wave of his hand that flowed into a bow.

Jetfire laughed good-naturedly at that and went back to his work. 

* * *

Starscream avoids touching the other jet, careful to even avoid the brushes of air that came when the large wings fluttered with movement. He’d grown used to their hands brushing briefly when handing over datapads and when he’d gesture at the screen near where Jetfire pointed. As he noted the lack of touch, a burn still made its home in his chest. The flame intensified when Jetfire’s voice came over their communication channel. “ Starscream, are you--” There was silent static for a beat. “--going to collect the canopy samples as well?”

“Yes, it’s a simple task for me to fly upwards.” Starscream says into the comm link. He gathers the equipment cases and tries to even his haste as he flies out. He knew Jetfire could easily follow him, and yet the shuttle did not make himself known. Starscream smiled, his lab partner was too big to hide anyway. It quickly turned into a grimace upon remembering the sensation of the sudden bloom from his mouth.

From a distance, he watched as Jetfire tended to the crop of flowers, the white of the shuttle glinted against the soft buds that still hid in the afternoon sun of the planet. Unlike Jetfire, Starscream could hide well and he skulked from the shade of the large tree.

Starscream had finished going through the list, so he examined the ejected petal that he’d hidden in his palm when the comm link came online again, “Are you good on your end?”

Starscream started from where he was among the trees. “I've just about finished. I was just admiring the view.” He breathed and checked that his throat was clear, “I’ve already marked the branches, perhaps the tree blossoms will have a different yield.” he added. They had a system worked out and he was careful to acknowledge the expansions.

He idly leaned an elbow against the tree trunk with his other hand rested on his hip, and held himself as if he still wore the crown of Cybertron upon his head. His proud frame shone in the fading light. 

Jetfire turned in the direction of Starscream’s voice. The light was also flooding in through the branches of the tree from behind Starscream and he watched as Jetfire shifted back as the light fell onto the shuttle’s eyes. The seeker smirked; he still knew how to put on a show.

His lab partner was cleaning his hands with a rag when Starscream fully emerged from the tree and approached. He took in Jetfire’s stained hands, they were large but he knew of their gentleness from experience.

He looked up to see that Jetfire had his battle visor on, thought it no longer saw as much battle. Now, it was just glass to keep out the sunlight. Still, he looked just as handsome as if he’d had flown out into battle with the sharp blue visor and black audials angled up. 

As Starscream approached, he felt the tightness in his chest again, and a soft gasp that began to escape. His forehead came to rest on Jetfire’s shoulder as he leaned forward from the sudden pain in his chest. 

Jetfire felt something brush against his frame as Starscream’s vents kicked louder to exvent some other way. He turned to the side and saw that blossoms had emerged from Starscream’s mouth.

Starscream slid the back of his hand along Jetfire’s masked face. He tried to say something but it fluttered out through the blossoms. Jetfire took Starcream's hand and set it aside gently. Starscream’s hand followed weakly and Jetfire saw that the proud jet was losing strength. Panic set in as he realized Starscream might suffocate. The soft scent of the blooms that they had worked with was suddenly cloying. 

Jetfire threw off his battle mask and focused on the task, he pressed his lips to Starscream’s and he’s doing it, one two— a rhythm to cycle air into Starscream again. Jetfire could feel the current of air coming from the smaller jet’s cycling turbines. They were turning faster, still trying to compensate for the lost air. 

Jetfire tried to concentrate, to be steady as in flight, balanced and careful, just enough to get Starscream stable. But Starscream’s breathing only seemed to grow more erratic— his mouth clung to Jetfire’s at odd points in the rhythm, more petals spilled out and bits of energon melted softly pink against Jetfire’s cheek. Jetfire looked down at Starscream with his mouth stained by the petals. 

His field partner looked dazed, “Starscream! I’ve cleared your intake— whatever happened, I’ve halted it. Are you alright?”

Starscream’s optics suddenly gleamed brighter and he wiped his mouth “I’m fine.” He said tersely. 

* * *

Had Starscream not gained even a small bit of respect from the other researchers in the cycles he’d spent in the field rather than on a throne, they’d have said that Starscream was a liar—hence the mouth ailment. Most of them said nothing, but even then Jetfire had his share of hostility when he’d been a flight frame who first worked in a forensic lab as a young grad student. To have had been a Decepticon recruit was one thing, but to be the former Decepticon Second-in-Command, and ex-Lord of Cybertron was another. 

He knew he and Starscream were constructed cold, but these were simply facts they had known of each other so long ago when they had met. Starscream had been a formidable flight frame even then. The recruiters had seen that in Jetfire as well. Thought, even in the past, Starscream had been able to read the hesitation and restraint to harm others from Jetfire the _fly-entist._ Jetfire had groaned at that, Starscream had learned of the moniker from the cassette twins as they had rehearsed the poor joke during his Decepticon initiation.

Starscream had insisted that the jet plane still use his large frame and big guns for the cause, but Jetfire had said that wasn’t who he was. Starscream still remembered the seizing of that weapons cache that had been intercepted by Iacon's police. His fellow Decepticon recruiter Soundwave had been more idealistic and had even been relieved upon hearing the loss of the contraband. When they had met again Starscream had stared intently at Jetfire’s chest, the part that had the hidden crest. The deceptibrand had been made from the very metal of Jetfire’s flight frame that the jet had resolutely adopted and then betrayed with as much conviction. 

Back then, Starscream had first presumed a false Senator seat, and then later on tried to be true to Cybertron’s throne. Now here he was, working with senior scientist Jetfire, though Jetfire disliked being addressed by that title. Starscream was more than willing to avoid the formality as he worked alongside the mech. Jetfire had the duty of explaining the science to leaders and heroes, and now that Starscream was no longer the politician, he could sympathize with dealing with the sheer stupidity of some of the heads. The shuttle really had too much patience. 

* * *

Starscream continued to subtly avoid the jet's touch, but it only seemed to sharpen the pain in his chest.

They retired early for the night, the flowers bloomed during that time and it had been the other portion of their work together. It was time that Jetfire realized he had started to enjoy in the former crowned one's company. 

Starscream entered their shared quarters first, since he did not have to duck his head at the threshold. Jetfire followed after. He passed by the study table with a small model of his shuttle alt-mode atop a stand, next to one of Starscream’s own alt-mode. Starscream had insisted on one of Jetfire’s alt to accompany his to show guests who this humble room belonged to. He scanned the multiple hard drafts of formula and distillation notes for the flowers on that were stacked on Starscream’s desk. It was curious that he had seen those very blooms fall from Starscream’s mouth.

Jetfire was already thinking of how to get his stubborn lab partner to the dreaded medibay. “We just need a quick visit, it’s on the way to the drop off. ”

Starscream gave an imperious nod, but his mouth was tense and closed shut. 

Their study was small but was enough for one large recharge slab. Usually Jetfire arranged himself in the far side, enough for the other frame to not touch his. He knew how Starscream preferred his space. 

Starscream shifted to his alt mode and elegantly folded his wings close to his body before he landed on the recharge slab. Jetfire looked upon the smaller’s jet’s alt-mode, the red jet had to be unwell. Usually, the seeker liked to recharge in root mode. It wasn’t called _sprawling_ but rather maximizing recharge area, Starscream had said.

When his lab partner’s flight frame did not stir, Jetfire settled into the relatively generous space left for him. He turned his head to Starscream, but his hidden helm was not to been seen. 

* * *

Jetfire woke up to Starscream by his side. The smaller plane had transformed to root mode during sleep. Starscream had also leaned closer to him over the night so that his folded wings were pressed to Jetfire’s chest. Jetfire maneuvered carefully so that his large chest would not jostle the other’s wings. Sometimes, Starscream would be awake earlier than him, or tried to be up at the same time. The plane had wanted to seize the day or night, or perhaps not recharge at all, from what Jetfire had seen of the plane’s habits.

He started to gathers some select items from equipment kits they had. The smaller plane lay unmoving before slightly shifting his limbs to the space Jetfire had vacated. After a moment, Jetfire tapped the metal wall above to rouse Starscream awake. Starscream optics snapped open and he instantly moved to sit at the edge of the berth, one leg folded over the other, as if he wasn’t tossing and turning moments ago.

Jetfire kneeled down so that his larger frame could be level with Starscream and puts a swab gently to the inside of Starscream’s mouth to collect a sample of the petals for analysis. Starscream dropped his jaw and watched Jetfire’s controlled movements. He knew of the shuttle’s gentleness but he wasn’t fragile, its not like he’d actually turned into a Lord of the Night. The seeker was growing restless. He’d not been able to get into the usual rhythm of their daily tasks with Jetfire. This illness hadn’t threatened him beyond a difficulty breathing but its not like it can kill him. He thought of a way to pass the time as Jetfire turned his head so that his helm light could look into Starscream’s throat. 

Starscream’s thoughts wandered to the idea of one of Jetfire’s fingers in his mouth, looking for the source of the ailment, careful but probing. He wondered about the gentle strength in the rest of Jetfire’s digits and where else they could check on his body. The burn in his chest seemed to flare outward and up, and Starscream bites down on his lip hard, energon nearly drawn at the graze of his teeth. 

Jetfire nearly drops the swab that he had luckily moved away from Starscream’s mouth. He quickly encloses the sample and places onto a stable surface. He dimmed his helm light so as to not overload Starscream’s already taxed senses. His free hands cupped the sides of Starscream’s face. “Is it happening again?” 

The seeker kept his jaw shut, but he felt the blooms threatening to erupt from his core. This was impossible, he hadn’t even been anywhere near the field in hours. “I-I’ll go to the medicb-” Blossoms large and vast, small and soft exploded from Starscream’s lips as the force caused him to drop down. The white blossoms painted pink brushed against Jetfire’s chest from where they fell from the pained plane.

“The others will handle the tests.” Starscream said weakly. “I’ll behave while I'm there.” He gave a grin at that. 

Jetfire frowns and wipes the petals at Starscream’s smirk and looks at the smeared pink. “Starscream, are you able to get on your feet?” The smaller jet wobbled and leaned on him in answer; Jetfire felt the falling petals brush against his chassis.

“You’re coming with me..” He left the _before it’s too late_ unsaid. The larger jet plane picked up his erstwhile Decepticon comrade and current lab partner in a bridal carry. Starscream seemed to arrange his body to accommodate the carry with his turbines arched outward in the air to ensure maximum air intake that his mouth currently could not get. 

* * *

In the medibay room, x-rays scans hung on the illuminated wall. All of them displayed the roots and delicate veins that wrapped around Starscream’s spark. Pale, closed buds and partial-blossoms emerged from points in the tangled roots. They would have made beautiful paintings if it weren’t for the deadly promise of them.

“Flos Suaviolum.” The doctor said solemnly. “Flowers that flow from the mouth.” 

“Of course, I know I’m throwing up flowers!” Starscream said, his wings fluttering indignantly. Jetfire gave him a look, like the seeker hadn’t tried to hide it earlier.

The doctor faltered but continued, “Yes. It’s a result of one sided love— if you feel that the one you hold romantic feelings for does not return them.”

“Feelings? Are you sure you’re a man of science, dear doctor?” Starscream couldn’t help the offending habit.

That accusation didn’t seem to faze the doctor as he continued, sometimes the flowers that spilled were forget-me-nots, sometimes vines like those found in the wilderness and others plants, a curious technobiological, organic ailment upon a Cybertronian’s system. There were reports of some such cases during the war but much like spark fields had stopped or slowed. Some had to get the growth removed surgically and along with it, the feelings for the beloved. During the war time, some had chosen to get such procedures before it became fatal. It had once been as common as Empurata, and to hack off what made one ill was the cursed cure.

Starscream hadn’t wanted to hear this. He realized that his flower sickness had taken on the shape of those flowers that bloomed in the night, the flowers which he studied with his lab partner. His lab partner, his _colleague_ who did not return his feelings. It was Jetfire wasn’t it?

Jetfire began to ask another question, curious as always. The shuttle had been quietly listening to the doctor and inquiring further every so often. 

Starscream cut him off. “So, doc when can I rid myself of this plant plague?” 

Jetfire surprised, turned to his lab partner “Starscream, don’t you want to know more about what is causing you to be sick?” 

Jetfire was offering advice, as his friend and colleague of course. Starscream choked back the flow of the blossoms. He hadn’t expected to ever feel the sensation of choking in a long time. “I’m not your experiment to examine. Primacron be damned.” 

“You're not a-an experiment! Don’t you want to find another way to rid of it besides that risk? Or seek whoever you need?” Starscream noted the anger in Jetfire’s voice.

“No. There is no one! I’m sure _I love myself very much._ ” Starscream hissed.

Starscream says it was simple to remove the roots, he’d seen there were few cases of that in the past and soldiers did not mind, some even prefer it to dying. Starscream did not comment on the others that did not choose the surgery, the ones that chose to perish rather than relinquish their feelings for their beloved. It had been just another difficult choice in the time of war and he had no sympathy to those who fell ill. How fitting that he should experience that as well, Starscream thought to himself.

Starscream made the gesture of a heart with his fingers touching above his chest. “So, how about it? Just singe the roots off my spark!”

Jetfire looked away and was facing the doctor as he said “..If that can save Starscream before it gets worse, then so be it.” That matter-of-fact way in which Jetfire acquiesced to him only seemed to constrict Starscream’s chest further. 

“We can set a time for the procedure. We just need to get the equipment.. There haven’t been many cases of this out here.” The doctor pushed up his round glasses.

“On with it then.” Starscream said to the doctor. The mech was Lunarian in origin, and goes about his work well but he could never catch the name. 

“Thank you, Carebot.” Jetfire said, with gratitude in his voice.

* * *

Starscream somehow managed to sit on the mediberth like it was a throne.  
Jetfire leans in closer to note the hint of the night-blooming stars on Starscream’s lips. “The smell isn’t as strong, I think you’re getting better.” He looks up at Starscream, whose optics were hazy. 

Starscream blinked, and then dimmed his optics for a moment before they brightened again. “Well, I don’t have anyone. So there’s nothing to rid of but this organic illness.” 

As the shuttle had his attentions on the sick seeker, he thought about how throughout Jetfire could be. It was like how the shuttle was when deeply focused on work. He grimaced at the thought of being only another case. Jetfire was going to give the seeker’s optics a check over before the other plane turned from him. “Good. Night.” And there it was, the royal dismissal.

As Jetfire left, he thought he could smell a puff of the flowers’ sweet scent waft out from Starscream’s room. 

* * *

Jetfire flew out alone for his usual morning flight. He circles the field of flowers they had watch bloom every evening and passed along some other sites of research. Though the warmth of the morning sun emerged and danced along his frame, the surrounding air was chilly. He realized that he missed Starscream’s presence beside him. 

There was neither soft hum of an engine nor the warmth of the other’s frame.  
Sometimes they danced in the air, though it was mainly Starscream showing off his acrobatics, and on occasion Jetfire had impressed the seeker with some of his own. Jetfire could see how the seeker’s showy moves could also be deadly. Still, this wasn’t the heavy barreling through the air and firefight they had regarded each other with during the war. Those days of carnage had devastated so much energon reserves and now here they were trying to grow their own. 

Jetfire spent most of the day assisting in little emergencies here and there. None were of the flowers-exploding-from-mouth variety. The comm link line that he shared with Starscream was quiet. He had expected Starcream’s complaints about the medical room stay. Yet he heard nothing. Usually the seeker liked to talk.

He’d learned before that the seeker hated surgeries, though he had often changed his frame in the past. Even then, the proud jet hadn’t adjusted his frame in the time they had been partners, save for the occasional sheen at a presentation. That hadn’t stopped the jet from asking the shuttle of his opinion on various rich red and royal blue color samples for when he was freed from his present modesty as a scientific researcher for the post-war efforts.

Jetfire thought of his lab partner’s choice to cut off the growth. It was expedient, the seeker had said. Jetfire hadn’t expected a coldness to stir in his chest as he recalled the seeker’s resolution. Starcream would rather cut it off than even try to seek out the source of his feelings.

After a day of flying and walking around, Jetfire collapsed on top of the recharge slab. At least he could lie flat out on the entire thing. He turned his head to the model of Starscream’s alt-mode, its nose cone was pointed toward the nose of Jetfire’s own alt. He looked at the posed collision and let out a chuckle. Starscream had managed even that tiny prank for him before leaving to the medibay. 

* * *

When Jetfire woke in the morning, he had to stretch his limbs, having fallen asleep in an awkward position. He puttered around the empty quarters. As he thought about how strange it was for the small jet to leave such an emptiness, a weight seemed to settle deeper in his chest. At the very least Starscream’s belongings were still scattered around. It wasn’t until Jetfire had ran through morning solvents that he let out a cough and a large blooms spilled from his mouth onto the sink.

He stared at the large white bloom dotted with blood pink as it lay wilted slightly in the middle of the sink. He thought of possibility of it being contagious, but he knew it was not since he’d asked the doctor earlier when Starscream had went off to his assigned stay room. He thought about Starscream softly lit in the night, the pride on his face at seeing the blossoms finally grow and Jetfire sighed to himself. There wasn’t anyway he could chase the solitary plane.

He suddenly heard a noise from outside the solvent room. There was the familiar click of Starscream’s boots landing on the floor. He guessed the seeker had managed to sneak out of the medibay without so much as a doctor’s note. Jetfire slapped his hand over his own mouth, quickly flattening and wiping away the bloodied blooms. 

Starscream knocked twice on the door. Jetfire was adjusting the knob on the sink because he’d twisted it too far in his haste. “Starscream – ” he called out.

Starscream suddenly burst into the tiny room, talking excitedly. “I feel completely better. Being surrounded by a bunch of scrubs cured me.” He grabbed Jetfire’s hand from where the shuttle was leaning over the disposal bin. “So, lets go check the blossoms at daytime when they are not active. Maybe we can do new tes-” He stares down at the wetness of Jetfire’s hand, eyes widening at the light streak of pink that still lingered there. Farther off to the side was a large Lord of the Night blossom sitting half covered in the disposal bin. He hadn’t seen one that big emerge from his own lips.

“Starscream —I . There was bleeding. ” The side of Jetfire’s face was still dripping in solvents. It did little to disguise his discomfort.

“Did I…” Starscream’s whole body flared out, Jetfire noted the arc of his wings, the angles of it sharp, ready to fight or flight. It had been a sight that he’d often see when Cybertron had been at war.

“No,” Jetfire corrected him. “It was me. I’ve.. caught it.” He quickly continued upon seeing the hurt look on the seeker’s face. “I already asked whether it was contagious. It’s not from you.” _So I just went and foolishly caught it myself_ Jetfire thought. 

Starscream just stared at him agape before resolve shone on his face. “... then let me test a hypothesis, please.” He said with sincerity and Jetfire is struck by the soft plea. 

Starscream rose gently to Jetfire’s height as he floated on the soft hum of his heels and suddenly puts his arms to the left and right of Jetfire.

Jetfire doesn’t move from the spot, and just looked into the seeker’s intent, clear eyes. He feels a sudden burst within his chest— Starscream’s eyes reflected an understanding of the same symptom and he closed his lips to Jetfire’s, gently pressing, then with more pressure. Jetfire realized Starscream wasn’t performing any intake assistance. _Starscream was kissing him._

He felt the tightness in his chest lessen as Starscream pressed on and gently lapped at the blood that had accompanied the petals that had spilt earlier. Jetfire carefully wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist and held him there. The seeker eased off his heels and instead wrapped both legs above Jetfire’s hip. With careful control, Jetfire sat down on the covered tile with his partner in tow. Starscream was still kissing him. Starscream drew away after a moment, his cheeks were flushed with energon but at least he was not coughing it out. Jetfire realized he wasn’t either. 

Starscream pulled away enough to catch a breath. “My hypothesis is that it’s you.” 

Jetfire nodded. “You mean it was latent. I was carrying it and you only displayed symptoms earlier than me.”

Starscream huffed. “Well. Took you long enough to reach that conclusion.”

Jetfire hears the sheer haughtiness in Starscream’s voice and he laughs, his powerful frame rattling with genuine mirth. The smaller jet leaned forward and both hands rested on the shuttle’s shoulders after that movement.

“We still have some time in the day before the coming night.” Starscream says. “We can collect more data to confirm the hypothesis.”

Throughout their day tests they held hands. Sometimes Starscream just needed Jetfire at his back enveloping him. Other times Starscream would idly confess what he’d thought about Jetfire when they had seen each other across battlefields— how Starscream had memorized the purr of Jetfire’s engine, he had to know when the lone Autobot jet was approaching. How during their dogfights he’d wanted to bite into Jetfire’s wings— and not with gunpowder but with fangs. Jetfire’s breath had caught at that and Starscream blushed slightly at the confession he’d been carelessly speaking. But there came no blossoms except the ones closed beneath their feet. 

“Do you like being a scientist more than a warrior, Starscream? ” Jetfire asked suddenly. 

Starscream didn’t hesitate, “Yes. It has its excitements.” 

The bigger jet plane’s optics shone at that. “I think science can be exciting too.”

Jetfire’s arm was lightly touching the smaller jet’s own arm from where they sat under the shade of the large tree. He had grown accustomed to Starscream’s unarmed silhouette. The seeker hadn’t worn his null ray guns in a long time. Starscream had said that the crafting of his personal weapons had been a source of pride but he’d found other ways of applying his hands now.

Jetfire admitted that he’d seen the side that was warrior and now the scientist before him was just as red hot in his intensity. It wasn’t until they were partners that Jetfire said saw Starscream’s talent and ambition applied differently. The shuttle continued, and for his part kept comments and compliments professional. 

As Starscream listened to Jetfire speak of him, it was clear that just like his partner’s lab reports he read over, there was excitement even amid the plain writing. It was not unwelcome, he was used to crude comments that were delivered after the full-bodied scans, along with the antagonistic gazes to him—he’d had a reputation, and a certain seduction after all. 

“Is that all?” Starscream teased. He leaned back into Jetfire’s embrace from where his smaller frame sat enclosed.

Jetfire tapped his chin to Starscream’s helm and thought for a moment. “Your wings are expressive. Like when your express energon is not sweet enough, your wing twitches slightly after a sip.” Starscream just looks up and stares, the mech had always carried small packets of sweetener with him, even if the larger scientist took his express energon with no additives. Starscream should know. On days when he was too tired to make his own, he’d take a sip from the shuttle’s mug that was clearly labeled #1 Jet.

Starscream realized that Jetfire had seen him fluttering about at even the latest hours finishing a report. Not only that, but the sweet packets Jetfire always carried on his chassis were for Starscream himself. 

Jetfire must have seen the clear surprise on his face. “I’m a scientist. I _observe_ and I know when someone’s taken a drink of my pink express energon.” The shuttle said with a small laugh and not an admonishment. 

“You try to hide it but that wing of yours twists at a slight angle. You do the same when you’re already planning the next scheme in your head.” 

“Is that so?” And with a flutter, Starscream slipped over Jetfire’s limbs in a fluid motion and pins the shuttle’s larger frame to the ground. There was enough moonlight for Starscream to make out the jet underneath him as he dipped down.

* * *

They were both breathing easier the next day. 

Jetfire had to bridal carry Starscream to the overdue doctor visit in order to get him to agree to come. As the large shuttle ducked over the threshold into the doctor’s office, the doctor nearly dropped his glasses when he looked up at the two planes.

The doctor ushered them both to get their x-rays. As the doctor spoke to them both together in confidence, he said that their symptoms had cleared up, and that the growth had receded significantly. The doctor explained that they still needed to burn away the growth completely, and that an alternate method involved a spark meld. Spark melds were common way to relieve stress and to heal certain ailments, but it was usually done between Conjunx Endurae.

Starscream turned and tightened his arms lightly around Jetfire’s shoulders. He’d insisted on sitting on Jetfire’s lap during the briefing. They whispered to each other for a moment.

Starscream waved a hand. “We will pass on the surgeries.” After a beat, he added thanks.

Jetfire nodded. “Thank you.” And with that the white shuttle carried the red jet over the threshold again.

* * *

They settled back onto the recharge slab together, but neither took up their old sleeping arrangements. Jetfire wraps his arms over Starscream in a loose hug. Starscream had escaped stronger holds from the shuttle. The smaller plane backed into Jetfire, careful to grind part of his chassis against a spot below the glass of Jetfire’s cockpit. Jetfire let out a gasp and Starscream turned to him, pressing his lips to Jetfire’s own. 

They lay sprawled on the recharge slab, on their berth. It was big enough if Starscream laid on top. Starscream’s wings twitch as if in flight again, maybe he’d misread. Jetfire saw the anticipating movement and pressed their bodies together in reassurance. 

“I want this.” He gave Starscream’s wings a gentle squeeze and Starscream’s wings fluttered back playfully. 

Jetfire looked to the models of them that sat on the desk from where Starscream had arranged the kissing nosecones. Starscream followed Jetfire’s line of sight, then gently held Jetfire by the chin back to face him. 

“I’ve wanted you.” Starscream spoke clearly, with no blossoms clogging his throat.  
Starscream leaned close enough so that their noses could touch, their large chests prevented them from pressing closer from where Starscream laid on top. 

As their noses bumped softly, Starscream’s hands wandered all over the shuttle’s girth. Jetfire’s entire frame shuddered and Starscream smiled as he felt the vibrations move through his own frame.

“Starscream may I.. ” They weren’t _sparkmates_ , but they were colleagues, who woke up beside each other, who kissed each other, and saved each other many times even before this latest crisis. Jetfire had definitely decided that Starscream was _friend_ at some point. “May I trace your spark?” No floral clogged his throat, and yet he felt breathless.

The smaller jet’s wings perked up, like he’d been waiting for the shuttle to ask. He rose slightly above where Jetfire lay prone for enough space to part his chest panels. As Jetfire looked up at the sharp angles of the plane above him, he noted the pattern and speed of the spinning turbines. It had been like when he’d had to carry the other plane. So back then, the red jet’s black turbines had involuntarily clicked when excited.

With the final panel parting, Starscream revealed his spark. They both took a moment to take in the thin roots and small buds that wrapped around his spark. The shining spark shone with less growth than what had shown on that earlier x-ray. Jetfire opened his own casing, and he had his own growth of veins wrapped around his spark. The buds that dotted them were closed shut. He wondered if they would have bloomed within him had the seeker not made the bold move. This time, he pushes forward, the brightness of his spark gently lapped at Starscream’ spark while the red jet’s own spark tendrils touched back. 

Together, their sparks met and melded with bright light. Here they were, two flying frames making love, Cybertronian made and built cold. Starscream marveled at how it felt as if they were flying across the sky while attached to each other. He felt cleaning fluid begin to leak from his optics. Jetfire wiped away the falling liquid before he went to clasp their hands together and held the seeker’s hand in his.

Memories danced from where their sparks passionately met. Starscream saw himself leaning against a tree trunk, posed as regally as he could among the organic scenery. The view lingered on just Starscream’s face in the light before turning away to pick up a battle visor tucked under an arm. Starscream noted the fumble of Jetfire’s usually dexterous hands as the shuttle put it on. 

In another moment, it showed Starscream complaining of the insufficient research fund that they had been granted. He threw off an accusation that the grant head had wanted safer proposals rather than the grand one Starscream had submitted with the Jetfire’s logistical reassurances tempered into it. Starscream was already speaking of what could be substituted in their supplies. The seeker had interjected that it was not cutting corners, they were just finding ways to cover some leaks so they could tend to other bigger gaps. He’d made things work with less before. Jetfire had said in a joking manner, “Really Starscream, already scheming?” but he felt the swell of excitement and even affection. 

Jetfire saw memories that followed his large hands when he made gestures and when he spoke on scientific topics or even just the mundane talk of what engex to try while at a bar after work. Other visions of him were of when he’d gotten heated and passionate over other topics, the scientist shuttle was a known anti-functionist after all. He’d remembered back then that Starscream seemed to watch detached. The other party arguing with Jetfire had been drunk. Starscream was content to just watch the drama. Jetfire felt the flickers of feeling from that moment, the amusement was present but so was pride and awe. 

The shuttle began to run his hands along Starscream’s body as they went through the intensity of their first spark meld together. It was almost more than even his spark could withstand. Starscream felt the growth burn off as Jetfire’s spark licked at the edges of his own; the healing was followed by a wave of pleasure. He looked into Jetfire’s shining optics and saw that his partner, _his sparkmate_ felt that as well.

* * *

Starscream woke that morning with Jetfire’s warm arms wrapped around him. He gently fluttered his wings against where they touched Jetfire’s chest. He heard a murmured morning greeting from behind him and felt the rumble of the shuttle’s frame.

“I had requested the day off for us, you know. Sick leave.” Jetfire buried his face into the smaller jet’s shoulder. Starscream could get used to this. 

“Good morning. Mind making me an express energon, anyway?” Starscream arched his wing again to graze under Jetfire’s cheek, he was certain Jetfire could feel the devilish grin upon his face.

They still fell into their easy day rhythms as before, though now a different one was present at night as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m your Santa for the Rung TF Server, Snippy!!  
> I couldn’t just pick one of my StarFire wips to just finish and call it your gift, but actually tailor something new for you. I tried my best to fill this with hope, and post war healing as you want for IDW Jetfire/Starscream. I originally wrote something as a concept explanation to prepare for just an artwork gift but instead, it grew into this fic. I could Ctrl+F Jetfire to all Skyfire but its important its _IDW_ and that these two are post-war scientists working together, rather than the G1 pre-war version. The major inspiration is your falling petals and Starscream gif with the implied Skyfire/Starscream. It prompted me to go with 花吐病/hanahaki for these two. The energon flowers here are based on Queen of the night, also known as Night-blooming cereus. This fic is a first for me, I hope you enjoy your gift!  
> Happy Holidays ❤ — Lan


End file.
